edfandomcom-20200215-history
Scrambled Ed
"Scrambled Ed" is a Season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd becomes severely exhausted after working on a project for over 14 hours. Eddy and many other people all request Edd's help for something, but they only get answers that barely help them with their problems. Plot Edd is in his room, building a replica of the Golden Gate Bridge. When he finally finishes, he yawns and stops his clock, noting that it only took him 14 hours and 7 minutes. Of course, Edd is tired, as he's obviously been up all night, and he collapses into sleep right on his desk. Naturally, this is the moment when Ed and Eddy bust in, and Eddy reveals that he has a new plan for a scam called Eds' Sea Ranch, but Edd is too tired to stay awake or listen, so Ed and Eddy drag their friend to the creek to look at the location. Once Edd has been shown the site of the scam, Eddy asks for plans. Of course, Edd is still asleep, so Eddy roughly shakes him, and Edd sputters out that they need to build pens to house the aquatic creatures. His friends mishear this, however, and Ed instead hands over a pen. Soon, Edd has drawn up some plans, and Eddy and Ed go off to find the necessary supplies. When they return, Ed dumps the stuff on his friend. After they fish out Edd, Eddy demands to know where stuff goes, and Edd dazedly instructs them before falling asleep again on a rock. With this done, Eddy once again taps Edd for directions, but Edd is too sleep-deprived to function and mumbles nothingness about sponges. This gives Eddy an idea, however, and when Ed reveals that he has sponges at his house, Eddy is ready to go. Ed and Eddy head off to Ed's house, leaving Edd behind. As soon as they're gone, the sign they built collapses into the creek, damming it. At Ed's house, the duo make it to Ed's room, but they soon realize that they left behind Edd. When Ed comes back, he has a sleeping Edd over his shoulder, whom he hangs over the back of an armchair. While Edd saws logs, Ed shows Eddy into his bathroom and rips a portion of the wallpaper off, revealing a bunch of sponges stuffed behind the wall. Eddy is glad to see this. Edd meanwhile falls off of the chair and wakes up slightly. When Edd spots the bed, he heads for it, but upon reaching it, he realizes that any other bed whatsoever would be preferable to this one. Upstairs, Sarah and Jimmy are pretending to be doctors. Their patient is a teddy bear. However, when they enter the "surgery room", they find Edd sacked out on Sarah's bed and decide to abandon their surgery in favor of operating on Edd, whom they diagnose as having a broken brain. They wheel Edd outside and throw him on a picnic table, laying him flat for surgery. However, by the time Nurse Jimmy has given Doctor Sarah the necessary implements, the Eds have stolen Edd back for their own usage. They don't have him back for long before Kevin grabs him and has him look at his bike chain. Edd mumbles something about toothpaste, and Kevin takes his advice to heart. Rolf then grabs Edd and takes him to look at his vegetable garden, which has become infested with lobsters. To make matters worse, their are geysers rising from it. Not fully lucid, Edd spits out advice about using hot wax for manageable follicles, and Rolf runs to get the wax. Edd is left lying on the ground and has just fallen asleep again when Jonny shows up and asks Edd about a branch growing out of Plank's side. Almost insane from sleep deprivation, he merely laughs and climbs up upon Jonny's head, where he beds down. Jonny walks away, reassuring Plank, and Ed grabs Edd back. Ed and Eddy meet up in the lane. Eddy is ready to get the scam working, but when he tries to drag Edd along, he finds that Kevin is pulling on the other end, angry at having ruined a bike chain with toothpaste. Sarah and Jimmy also arrive, and try to claim him as their patient. Suddenly, the tug-of-war stops when Rolf arrives with lobsters clamped to him and claims that you should never use wax to soothe enraged lobsters, but the war starts again as soon as Rolf leaves. Further down the lane, Jonny is about to surgically remove Plank's growth when water starts pouring through a knothole in the fence. Plank makes a suggestion to Jonny, and Jonny uses Plank's growth to block the hole. Unfortunately, you can't really hold back a flood, and soon more water starts pouring through other holes, and eventually the fence collapses. Most of the kids are forced to float on makeshift rafts to survive. Naturally, they're getting hungry, and when Rolf realizes that he's hallucinating that Jonny's head is a turkey, Jonny hauls up the fishing nets. When the fishing nets are dumped out, the catch of the day turns out to be Edd and Eddy, causing Rolf to suggest that Jonny get the stick. Meanwhile, Ed is pretending to be Neptune, king of the sea, while diving by the boat, which makes Eddy believe that Ed will be the star attraction at Ed's Sea Ranch. Of course, a still weary Edd is annoyed with Eddy's persistence, but he has bigger things to worry about, as Jonny has found the stick and is about to land an icky thump. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': most of the episode "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy, sleepy..." ---- *'Eddy': with Ed knocking down the entrance into Edd's room "There's a knob, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': at the snoozing Edd "What a lump." Ed: "Why thank you Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': "Okay, we got a spot. So what's next, Double D?" Edd: sleepily "Build a pen to house the aquatic creatures." Ed: "Oh! I got one!" opens his jacket to reveal a fridge-like interior and takes out a bottle of mustard. "Alley-oop!" squeezes the bottle of mustard, causing a pencil to come out of the bottle. Ed then hands the mustard bottle to Edd. "Here's your mustard, Double D!" mumbles incoherently while reaching for the mustard bottle. Eddy: "He asked for a pen!" Ed: "He asked for mustard, Eddy. Do you have corn in your ears, mister?" Eddy: in Ed's face "What's that supposed to mean?" ---- *'Eddy': "What would we do without ya, Double D?" Ed: "Live the life of Riley?" Eddy: "Shut up, Ed!" ---- *'Ed': "Supplies!" drops the supplies on top of Edd. Eddy: "We got everything on the list Double D, now what?" seeing Edd anywhere "Where's... where's Double D?" up the list of supplies "Let me guess, he's under the supplies, right Ed?" Ed: "Yep!" smacks Ed with the rolled up paper. "Did you get it, Eddy?" Eddy: "We NEED Double D, Ed, to realize my dream of Eds' Sea Ran–" drops the rock Double D is lying on onto Eddy. Ed: "Found him!" Eddy: dazed "I'm okay!" forward "Cause I'm gonna be rich." ---- *'Eddy': "Where's Double D?" Ed: "Do not adjust your set." runs out of the room to fetch Edd. Eddy: after Ed "Hurry Ed, we need Double–" walks back in with Edd just as Eddy gets outside of Ed's room. Ed: "Shh, he is sawing logs. The little dickens." Eddy: sarcastically "What took ya?" Ed: "I read books, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': "Back to business, Ed. Where are those sponges?" Ed: Eddy's mouth "Shhhh! The walls have ears, Eddy. Follow me." surreptitiously drags Eddy into his bathroom. ---- *'Sarah': "Double D, get out of my room!" Edd: fatigued "I'm, uh, sleepy, sleepy, sleepy…" Jimmy at Edd "A severe case of exhaustion don't you think?" Sarah: "I'm the doctor and I say he's dead!" ---- *'Ed': up Edd "One Double D, hold the onions!" ---- *'Rolf': with lobsters and wax ''"Excuse me Ed-Boy, a moment of your time. Never use hot wax to sooth spoiled lobsters... Thank you." ''runs offscreen. "NANA! HAS THE WATER COME TO A BOIL YET?" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf's premature facial hair burdens him." ---- *'Rolf': imagining Jonny's head as roast chicken "If we do not find dry land soon, I will have to feast upon your succulent… noggin…" Jonny: a bit confused and scared "Okay…let's go check the fishing net, Plank." heads over to the side of the "boat" and pulls the fishing net out of the water. Inside are Edd, Eddy, and some lobsters. Rolf: "Quick, Jonny, get the stick!" Ed: from the water like a fish "Ahoy, it is I, Neptune!" Eddy: "He's a natural! Ed could be the next star attraction for Ed's Sea Ranch!" Edd: "Persistent, aren't we?" Ed: out again "King of the sea! Ahahaha!" Rolf: "Did you find the stick, Jonny?" wet smack is heard as the episode ends. Trivia *'Goofs': **A few moments after the Eds get out of the creek, they are completely dry. **When Edd says "Not if it was the last bed on Earth," Ed's blanket is frozen in midair. **Rolf and Jonny were shown with four toes instead of three while they were on the raft. **Rolf's raft suddenly became larger when Jonny pulled Edd and Eddy out of the water. *Ed breaks the fourth wall by saying, "Do not adjust your set," when Eddy asks him to find Edd. *Rolf's raft was the sign for Eds' Sea Ranch. *Eds' Sea Ranch is a modeled after SeaWorld, a popular and widely-known aquarium zoo/mammal park chain with three locations in the United States. *Edd spent 14 hours and 7 minutes making his toothpick replica of the Golden Gate Bridge. *Nazz only makes a cameo appearance at the end of the episode that suggests she spent the whole episode in bed and only just woke up to find that the Cul-de-Sac is flooded. **Not only that, but her appearance inside her house while her house is underwater suggests that her house is waterproof. *This is the very first appearance of Ed's sponge collection. It would appear again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *What the kids needed Edd for: **'Kevin': Fixing his bike chain. **'Ed & Eddy': The scam, Ed's Sea Ranch. **'Jonny & Plank': What to do about the branch growing off Plank's body. **'Rolf': How to get rid of lobsters and floods in his vegetable patch. **'Sarah & Jimmy': Just to play "Doctor" with him. *When Eddy looks for Edd, he moves through Ed's garage, but the last time we saw the inside of Ed's garage ("One + One = Ed"), it was full of junk. It is possible that Ed's parents cleaned out the garage at some point between this episode and "One + One = Ed." *This is the 26th time that the Kanker sisters don't appear. *'Running Gags: ' *#People asking Edd to help them with something and an exhausted Edd answering them with a ridiculous answer that will obviously not work to fix their problem. *#Edd saying "Sleepy, Sleepy, Sleepy!" throughout the episode. *Rolf referred to himself in the first person in this episode. When his garden was invaded by lobsters, he says, "Am I crazy?" Usually Rolf refers to himself in the third person. Gallery Scrambled Ed - Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki - Cartoon Network.jpg|14 hours and seven minutes. A new record! Edd sleeping.jpg|"Sleepy sleepy sleepy…" Edd_nose.jpg|Eddy trying to wake up Double D. Edd_eyes.jpg|Edd after searching for images of the show with the safe-search filter off. tumblr_lyiy6yLdyS1qmscy2.gif|The Eds Yawning Ed_Fridge.jpg|Ed has a convenient fridge in his jacket - I'm saving these for later. A.jpg|Double D is tired. Sea ranch5.jpg|I'm so tired, I wrote out complex mathematical formulas on a rock! Sea ranch1.jpg|The stuff Ed and Eddy brought to build the entrance. Ed's Sea Ranch.jpg|The entrance to Eds' Sea Ranch. Sea ranch4.jpg|The entrance falls, damming up the river. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h14m25s40.png|See the effects scamming has on wildlife, kids? Ed's_Bed.png|"Not if it was the last bed on Earth." Sponges.jpg|Ed's sponge collection. Lobsters.png|Lobsters! Fountain.jpg|I've discovered oil! Plank001.jpg|"Is it serious?" DDWLWYNAYP.jpg|Double D sleeping on Jonny's head. Puctue004.jpg|Tug of war! We don't have a rope so we'll use Edd! Sea ranch2.jpg|When the levee breaks, honey you got to go. Sea ranch3.jpg|Rolf, Rolf's animals, Plank and Jonny floating for dry land. Jonny_chicken.jpg|Jonny's head as a chicken (A.K.A. - Kentucky Fried Jonny). Video See Also *Eds' Sea Ranch *Golden Gate Bridge Model Category:Episodes Category:Season 2